freddy_vs_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gibb Smith
Gibb Smith was a Springwood teenager and an friend of Lori Campbell. She was in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend Trey who's later killed by Jason Voorhees. She was the fifth victim of Freddy vs. Jason killing spree to die and got killed by Jason. Her Story Gibb Smith was a young woman from Springwood, Ohio. She was born around the year 1985. When she was eighteen-years-old, Gibb enjoyed the life of a party girl which included copious amounts of drinking and smoking cigarettes. She was best friends with a girl named Lori Campbell and was dating a boy named Trey Cooper. In 2003, Gibb was attending a private get-together at Lori's house, along with their friend, Kia Waterson. She initiated a round of the verbal game, "Marry, F**k, Kill", which Kia was uncomfortable with. Lighting a cigarette, she went over to the window and opened it. Later, Gibb grew antsy and said that she was going to go on a beer run and flicked her cigarette out the window which bounced off the hockey mask of undead serial killer, Jason Voorhees who had been stalking the house. At that moment, Trey Cooper and his friend Blake Mueller came over with a case of beer. Trey admonished Gibb for kissing him after having just smoked a cigarette, and Gibb replied by calling him a cocksmith. He then summoned her to the bedroom where they had sex. Afterward, Gibb went to take a shower. When she came out, she noticed blood pooling under the door. Entering the bedroom, she found Trey folded in half in between the upended sides of the bed, clearly dead. She screamed, alerting the others and they all ran from the house to the police. The following day at school, Gibb was with Lori and Kia walking down the corridor and was handed an invite for an outdoor rave taking place that evening. Gibb commented that she needed a few dozen beers to get through this recent trauma. She was present when Lori's ex-boyfriend, Will Rollins came back into her life, which ultimately led to Lori fainting from stress. Gibb and Kia took Lori to the nurse's station. That evening, Gibb attended the party in a corn field. She had too much to drink and stumbled about until eventually passing out. Another partier named Frisell took note of her prone form and decided to have some fun by mounting her body. Unconscious, Gibb began to dream. In the dream, she saw an image of Trey beckoning her to follow him and she blindly obeyed him. This led her to a gigantic boiler room, which is the nightmare stomping grounds of the demonic dream entity, Freddy Krueger. Freddy terrorized Gibb, chasing her all about the boiler room. He cornered her in a locker and was about to finish her off with his claws when something unexpected happened. In the real world, Jason Voorhees had appeared and began massacring the revelers. Taking a broken piece of pipe, he impaled Gibb and Frisell (who was still on top of her), killing them both. Krueger was outraged that Jason took his kill away from him. Notes & Trivia *The character of Gibb Smith was created by director Ronny Yu and screenwriters Damian Shannon and Mark Swift. *According to the Friday the 13th wiki, Gibb's full name is Gabriella Giselle "Gibb" Smith. It is unclear exactly where this name originates. *For those who think that they are seeing actress Katharine Isabelle's breasts in the shower scene, that is actually body double Tammy Morris. Note that Katharine's face is not visible at all in that scene. *On the Freddy vs. Jason DVD, Gibb's death scene takes place in chapter 7 on the menu, "Life and Death of the Party" *Gibb is the fifth actual murder victim shown in Freddy vs. Jason. She is the eighth murder victim presented in the film if you include the little girl from Freddy Krueger's flashback scene and the three camp counselors from Jason Voorhees' dream sequence. Even though she died at the same time as Frisell, Frisell technically died first as he was on top of her. She is the first female character amongst the main cast to be killed. *Gibb and Frisell are the second group of characters to suffer from a double-impalement death at the hands of Jason Voorhees. The first was Jeff and Sandra in Friday the 13th Part 2. Category:Females Category:In Love Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Victims Category:Deceased Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Addicts Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Serious Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Minor Heroes Category:One Time Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Victims of Jason Voorhees